With emerging technologies such as quantum dots and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), display technology has been advancing quickly, giving users a broader color perception experience. OLED displays have a bigger gamut area compared to the conventional CRT and LCD displays, therefore they have great potential for high quality images with low power consumption [1]. Due to their emissive pixel structure, OLED displays exert high contrast ratio, high and constant color gamut at all gray levels.
In today's world, every individual spends a great deal of time in front of displays in various applications such as consumer electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets and laptops), the automotive industry,[2] and virtual reality interfaces (e.g., head-mounted displays). Working with bright displays raises power consumption and eye strain issues which affect user satisfaction. For example, it has shown that using e-Readers with backlighting interferes with the human circadian rhythm [3]. Moreover, watching TV or any bright display in dark conditions brings about negative impacts such as eye strain and reduces the lifetime of the display.
Furthermore, with increasing demand and use of portable electronic devices (such as smart phones, tablets and laptops) for video streaming in controlled environments, power consumption and eye-fatigue become extremely important, affecting the customer satisfaction and therefore device manufacturing.
Typically, an important objective in the display manufacturing industry is to create more natural images for human viewers. To achieve this goal, visual system mechanisms such as contrast, luminance and color perception need to be taken into account in display rendering units.